Forever
by mileybabes
Summary: It's like I waited my whole life for this one night - it's going to be me you and the dancefloor. CO-WRITTEN WITH iheartyoo-x! M-rated Troyella.


_**Yoooo! mileybabes talkin', I got a new fic for y'all called "Forever". You gotta read it and review every time. Ahhhhhh..!**_

**Lmfao! Ha, thankyou to Gee for coming up with that! Joker. So listen folks, me and the little one (little one being Georgia, aka iheartyoo-x) have got this new fic. Co-wrote, of course. Called 'Forever', based on CB's new song. It rules, allie?! Ahem. So yeah, it's M rated but here's the deal. I write all the M rated stuff, while Gee writes all the other stuff. Cool yes? I thought so too!**

**Right, so on Friday, Gee and I are going to Turkey! Yeah manz, it's like wow. I will be bringing my laptop, but Gee's house in Turkey has no internet connection. So, we will be writing the chapters throughout our one week stay in Turkey, and then when we get back I'll upload them. Kay? Awesome.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Byee :)**

**xoxox**

"Troy, hurry up!" Chad yelled up the stairs. He was waiting at the door for his best friend to come down.

"I'm coming, dude!" Troy yelled back, rushing down the stairs in a blue striped shirt and his normal jeans. He slipped on his black and white checkered Vans and checked his hair in the mirror. If there's one thing that Troy Bolton is guaranteed to do at least 5 times a day, it's look in the mirror. But who could blame him?

"God I swear, you take more time to get ready than my Mom does when my Dad takes her out to dinner." Chad said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head so his bushy afro bounced on top of his head. Troy chuckled.

"Whatever man. C'mon, let's go." He said, checking his pockets for his cell and wallet. They exited through the door and hopped into Troy's car, speeding off towards Club Nuovo **(made up, guys.)**

--

Gabriella walked through the doors of Club Nuovo, the volume of the music making her insides vibrate. She gazed around to her best friend Taylor with a smile on her face.

"Tay, this club is amazing! How did you afford it?" She asked, looking around the very expensive looking club. Taylor giggled.

"My uncle owns it. I got in for free." She stated, looking at the people on the dance floor. She smiled to herself. "Should we go get some drinks?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Gabriella grabbed her friends hand and dragged her to the bar.

Little did she know that a certain blue-eyed boy who had just walked through the door was watching her. He thought she was beautiful. Her bright yellow tank top hugged her curves, her short denim mini-skirt showed off her perfect tanned legs. Her gorgeous complexion, her long brown curls flowing down her shoulders, her brown eyes - in Troy's eyes, she was perfect. He knew he had a mission tonight - he was going to dance with her no matter what.

"Dude, come on! Let's go!" Chad yelled excitedly, dragging Troy to the dance floor. Troy kept his eyes on the Latina that had caught his eye. He smiled as he saw her make her way towards the dance floor. He didn't want to look desperate, so he waited a while before making his move.

Gabriella, however, had seen him staring. She was amazed at how good looking he was. His piercing blue eyes, his bulging muscles clearly visible through his shirt were making it harder to stay away from him. She looked at him and saw him looking back. She smirked and walked up to the first guy she caught sight of. She turned her back against his chest and started to grind. She snuck glances at Troy every now and then, seeing the look on his face. He had one eyebrow raised, but was still smirking. He felt a girl lean into him and start grinding on him. He went with it - if Gabriella was going to tease, he was going to tease back.

Over the next 10 minutes, both Troy and Gabriella switched dance partners, still sneaking glances at eachother. The music stopped, a new song coming on.

_**It's you, and me,**_

_**moving at the speed of light into eternity.**_

_**Tonight, is the night, you join me in the middle of ecstasy.**_

Troy broke away from the girl he was dancing with and moved closer to Gabriella. She broke from the guy she was with and followed Troy's action. They were face-to-face on the dance floor, their faces inches from eachothers. They were just staring at eachother, not saying a word. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He leant down so his lips were next to her ear.

"Dance with me." He whispered huskily before resting his forehead against hers. She nodded and turned away, leaning her ass against his private area. **(DUDES! This is where I, Miley, take the lead. Georgia says a very tearful goodbye.) **His hands flew to her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing along the soft flesh of her neck every now and then. She moved her hips against him, resting her hands on his and clutching his fingers.

_**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you,**_

_**Around you.**_

_**Ima take you there, Ima take you there,**_

_**So don't be scared, I'm right here baby.**_

_**We can go anywhere, go anywhere,**_

_**But first, it's your chance so take my hand now baby.**_

Gabriella turned in his grasp so she was facing him. His hands never left her waist, while her hands made their way around his neck. She kept her hips moving against him. He looked deep into her eyes, a lump forming in his throat. He'd never felt so attracted to someone before, especially without even knowing their name. She looked up into his piercing blue orbs, biting her bottom lip. The urge to kiss him was getting stronger by the second.

_**It's like I waited my whole life,**_

_**For this one night,**_

_**It's gon be me you and the dance floor.**_

_**Cause we only got one night,**_

_**Double your pleasure,**_

_**Double your fun,**_

_**And dance forever.**_

The song seemed to match Troy's feelings exactly. He felt like he and this girl were the only people on the dance floor. The way her body moved against his, the way she was looking into his eyes; all the lust in that one look, was enough to drive him insane. He wanted to lean down and kiss her right there and then, but somehow he knew he couldn't. He'd only just met her, he didn't even know her name yet. But now he'd accomplished his first mission, he had another - get her name. Then maybe, just maybe, he'd kiss her.

_**Feels like we're on another level,**_

_**Feels like our love's intertwined.**_

_**We can be two rebels,**_

_**Breakin' the rules me and you, you and I.**_

_How can I feel so close to a guy I've just met? _The same question was racing through Gabriella's mind over and over again. But it was true. She felt like she'd known this guy all her life, yet she hadn't even gotten his name yet. She moved her hips slower and harder against him, feeling the sudden urge to get closer to him. She heard him groan slightly over the music and felt his grip on her waist tighten.

_**All you've gotta do is watch me,**_

_**Look what I can do with my feet,**_

_**Baby, feel the beat inside.**_

_**I'm drivin' you can take the front seat,**_

_**Just need you to trust me,**_

_**Girl, girl, girl.**_

As he felt her grinding get more intense, he decided to help. He moved his hips in time with her movements. He bit his lip hard, his nostrils flaring. He could feel his groin tighten, but he didn't care. She knew what she was doing to him.

_**It's like I waited my whole life,**_

_**For this one night,**_

_**It's gon be me you and the dance floor.**_

_**Cause we only got one night,**_

_**Double your pleasure,**_

_**Double your fun,**_

_**And dance forever.**_

Gabriella knew the song was coming to an end, and desperately wished it wouldn't. She moved herself in more so that their chests were brushing. Their bodies moved together as their gazes never once left eachother.

_**It's a long way down, it's so high off the ground,**_

_**Sending for an angel to bring me your heart.**_

_**Girl where did you come from?**_

_**Got me so undone,**_

_**Gazing your eyes got me saying**_

_**What a beautiful lady, no if's and's or maybe's,**_

_**I'm realeasing my heart and it feels amazing.**_

_**There's no one else that matters you love me,**_

_**And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl ohhh,**_

_**Ohh..ohh.. ohh, yeah.**_

_**I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall.**_

As the final chorus of the song got nearer, Troy knew he had to make his move. He leant down and kissed her tenderly, feeling her lips massage his. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, hearing her moan. The kiss intensified as the last part of the song started.

_**It's like I waited my whole life,**_

_**For this one night,**_

_**It's gon be me you and the dance floor.**_

_**Cause we only got one night,**_

_**Double your pleasure,**_

_**Double your fun,**_

_**And dance forever.**_

The song finished, and Troy and Gabriella were left kissing on the dance floor. Gabriella broke from the kiss and took his hand, leading him to a room at the back of the club. She pushed him into the room, closing the door behind them. He found himself falling backwards onto a sofa - with her climbing on top of him. She straddled him, bringing her lips down to his. Their lips fused together, their tongues danced and they found their clothes were slowly being shed - one piece after another.

"What...do you want... to happen?" He asked, between kisses. She moaned before replying.

"Just...don't stop..." She said breathlessly. They were both in their underwear, with her still straddling him. He slipped his hands to the waistline of her panties, sliding them down her slender legs. She kicked them off for him, while removing his boxers with two fingers.

"You're so...fucking hot..." He groaned, moving his hands to her back and undoing her bra. It fell loosely around her chest, sliding down her arms before she threw it to the side. He stared for a moment before attaching his lips with hers for another heated kiss.

"Now." She demanded, positioning herself above his rock hard member. He nodded as she slid down on him. They both moaned in unison as they became one. She started to rock back and forth on him. She'd never felt anything like this before.

"Oh shit..." She moaned. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she bounced on him. He grunted with every movement she made, holding onto her waist tightly. He didn't even know her name, and he was already having sex with her.

"Fuck, baby. Faster." He ordered, gripping her hips tighter and pushing her up and down on him. She screamed in delight as they sped up.

"Ohh.. I'm so close.." She whimpered, leaning down and kissing him hungrily.

"Ah shit.. come with me.." He grunted, feeling the first twitches of his orgasm approaching.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screamed as she came. She whimpered over and over as she rode it out. He grunted loudly as he came, shooting his seed into her. They sat there for a while, catching their breathes. He looked at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" He said with a grin, removing himself from inside her and started to put on his clothes. She giggled.

"I'm Gabriella. And you are?"

"Troy. It's great to meet you, Gabriella." He smirked, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She raised an eyebrow.

"I think we're past hand shaking, Troy." She laughing, lifting herself up to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist. Things were racing through his mind at the speed of light, but one thing kept repeating itself over and over;

_Gabriella..._

**So dudes, did you like? Sex on the dancefloor LMAO. Gee was like "OMG SEX ON THE DANCEFLOOR!" and I was like "No, Georgia. It's not sex on the dancefloor. It's sex in a room not far away from the dancefloor." Ha, we're just too funny. Anyhoo, REVIEW! Oh my gosh - that rhymed! Dudes - too awesomely funny. :)**


End file.
